leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily
Lily (nicknamed Lil for short as called by her friends) is a female frog/mascot of LeapFrog Products. She is Leap's sister. She is the middle frog child of the frog kids. She wears a pink bow on her head, a purple t-shirt with flowers, pink leggings (becoming boot-cut length in 2003) and lavender sneakers and is 7 years old. In 2009, Lily wears a yellow dress and white Mary Jane shoes. She also has a red flower on her head, on top, near one of her eyes. (Note that it is not put in on the front, but on the back of her head in that position.) Little Jumping Frog Voice Her voice was provided by Kelsey Lally in 1999-2001, Lana Whittington in 2001-2002 (briefly), Britt McKillip in 2001 (only in The Birthday Surprise), Tosha Schmidt singing (2 books) in 2001, Cristina Milizia in 2002-03, Anne Marie Nestor (2003; 2 books), Sandy Fox (who uses Sailor Chibi Moon, Flonne, Tracy and Mao Onigawara’s same voice type) in 2003-2005, Gina Ribisi (substitute) briefly in 2004, Andrea Libman substitution in 2004, Kate Higgins in 2005-2008, Dorothy Elias-Fahn in 2009-13, and Kira Tozer in 2014-present. About Lily - or "Lil" as her nickname - is Leap's 3 years younger sister. She has a tolerance of her older brother's antics (does she have a choice?) and not above some mischief of her own! She will also be the first to tell you that girls like math, too because of the case that she likes her numbers better, much more than any letter of the alphabet. In the Personality and Facts section, it is revealed that she only has 2 brothers. Personality and Facts Lily is a sweet, kind and loving sister to her two brothers, Leap and Tad, and also a girly-girl. She loves to have fun and stick with best friends. She is in kindergarten and follows every rule at her elementary school. Her favorite subject is arts and crafts (She once bought some many supplies for arts and crafts in Aisle 1, during Tad Goes Shopping). Her favorite sport is soccer and besides that, she loves music too; her favorite instrument is the flute (as mentioned in Counting on Leap and Fiesta in the House/Town), but also, besides her most favorite instrument, she plays various instruments in the Plus Writing Book, Pre-Kindergarten Math. She, in The Birthday Hunt, was also mentioned when she has only 74 days left until her birthday arrives. She also has friends, the mice in Cake and Mice Cream, a mole named Mole in Mole's Huge Nose and most importantly, Della and Casey. She also says that girls like to do mathematics, too. She once had a loose tooth in Lil's Loose Tooth. She went with Leap in A Bark In the Dark, where she and her brother find out an eerie noise. In The Birthday Surprise, she, her brothers and Grandpa Frog were at the Alphabet Pond. Lily got splashed by a fish, found ostrich eggs and realized that Mrs. Frog loves songs, and says that they wrote this song themselves, in which it was called "The Surprises of the Alphabet Pond" (as sung to the tune of "The 12 Days of Christmas"). She is a game piece in the board game Letter Factory Game. She was seen towards the end of Leap and the Lost Dinosaur. The Number Factory Leapfrog movie 2: fantastic adventure Tad's Journey Adventures Math Circus Black Magic Hat LeapPad Letter Factory Game Leapster The Letter Factory Tad's Journey Adventures Her birthday is June 15th, 1993, which was revealed as she has 74 days left from Leap’s birthday until hers arrives. Her full name is Lilian Rose Frog. She is from Marietta, Georgia. Age: 26 Quotes * "Hello! My name is Lily, I'm Leap's twin sister! And my little brother is Tad. (usual) * "Okay, letters... We'll do two spins to the right, then letter I, you'll do it in a ferment pirouette, letter J, a jump-split, letter K, a kick-turn, and letter L, a lunge. Here we go!" (The Letter Factory) *"Everybody, NOW!" (The Math Circus) *"My favorite letter is "L"." (Leap's Friends from A to Z) *"Hey-diddle-diddle, check out this fiddle! (PLAYS “Arkansas Traveler” ON VIOLIN)" (Pre-K Math) *"What's wrong, Professor?" (The Talking Words Factory) *"Oh, my!" (Code Word Caper) *"Wow, Tad! You could be a Subtractobat."(The Math Circus) *"Math can help us solve this mystery!" (The Time Machine Adventure) *"Oh, no! Now what are we gonna do?!" (The Talking Words Factory) *"Well, he sure knows the Z's." (The Letter Factory) *"Be careful, Leap!" (Leap's Big Day) *"Everything is going to be A-OK!" (another usual quote when assuring a gloomy character) *"Wow, Leap! You made him all by yourself?!" (Fiesta in the House!) *"What should we do next?" (The Talking Words Factory) *"I FOUND YOU, TAD!" (Lost and Found) *"Mole, let’s get a move on!" (Mole's Huge Nose) *"There he is!" (The Letter Factory) *"Hip-hip-hooray!" (Mole's Huge Nose) *"Leap, we'd better do a roll-call and make sure all the letters are here! I'll start with Q, R, S and T. Letters, please make your appropriate sound...!" (The Letter Factory) *"I also wanna hear from E, F, G, H." (The Letter Factory) *"Are you OK, Mr. Websley?" (The Math Circus) *"Are you alright sir?" (Code Word Caper) *"Tad, wake up!! We have a big problem!" (The Letter Factory) *"My dad is the best dad I ever had!" (The Talking Words Factory) *"We made Mr. Websley....lose his voice!" (Code Word Caper) *"Leap, We REALLY don't have time for any changes." (The Letter Factory) *"♪ ...and the Z says "Zzz"... ♪" (The Letter Factory) *"Uh oh..." (The Letter Factory) *"Double oops!" (The Talking Words Factory) *"What should I wear?" (The Letter Factory) Inspiration Minnie Mouse, Princess Sofia (Sofia the First), Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo), Dora the Explorer, Dina (Thunder Lizards), Lucy (64 Zoo Lane), Jackie and Inez (Cyberchase), Foofa and Toodee (Yo Gabba Gabba), Olive (Olive and the Rhyme Rescue Crew), Anna and Elsa (Frozen), Baby Bop (Barney and Friends), Meemee and Yanyan (Super Monkey Ball), Jelly Otter and Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter), Beep and Bo (Ask the Storybots), Luna and Carmen (Let's Go Luna!), Summeray "Summer" Hugglemonster (Henry Hugglemonster), Flonne (Disgaea/Trinity Universe), Dusty, Kelly, Squeeze (Handy Manny) Mao Onigawara (Earth Defender Mao Chan), Nella the Princess Knight, Tracy (Jay-Jay The Jet Plane), Marci/Mimi (Stanley), Princess Peach and Daisy (Super Mario), Jessie and Bo-Peep (Toy Story), Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog), Emily (Thomas and Friends), Sally Seaplane (TUGS) and many more female characters. Category:LeapFrog Characters (Classic) Category:Animal Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Frogs Category:Amphibians Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Animals Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Sisters Category:Cameos in Magnificent Museum of Opposite Words Category:Humans Category:Girls Category:Letters Category:Just know that you can Category:Talk talk about Category:Lily and the musical instruments Category:Quacks Category:Ducks Category:Rubber Ducks Category:Birds Category:Bath Toys Category:Water Toys Category:Fishs Category:Oceans Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:DVD Category:2020 Category:Lily/Gallery